


Lancaster: Ignorance

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: On the trip to Mistral, Ruby catches Jaune crying over Pyrrha at night.  The two begin to talk, until it becomes clear they have feelings for each other.LancasterPost-FallUnderaged because of Ruby.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Lancaster: Ignorance

Ruby woke up without knowing why. She looked about their camp site, until she heard it again: Pyrrha's voice. She breathed in the cool night air and it seemed to bring her clarity. It was the same voice she had heard before, of Pyrrha running Jaune through a training regime. Ruby pulled off her blanket, and stood, adjusting her clothes, trying to silently walk towards the voice. What she saw was not Jaune training, but Jaune seated over a log, head in his hands... crying...

Ruby: *gasp*

Jaune: *stops and starts to look around with a hand on his sword hilt*

Ruby: Me!

Jaune: *wipes his eyes*

Jaune: Ruby? What are you doing up?

Ruby: I don't know... I couldn't sleep... and...

Ruby: *looks at Jaune's scroll*

Jaune: *quickly grabs his scroll and turns it off*

Ruby: Last time I saw you training...

Jaune: I did... it's just...

Jaune: . . .

Jaune: I can't believe how I acted... I mean... I didn't see it until it was right smack in my face... I... I didn't appreciate who she was... until she was gone...

Ruby: You know that's not true.

Jaune (disbelieving): uh-huh?

Ruby: Have you ever talked to Pyrrha... without... you... there...

Ruby: *drops her head*

Ruby: ...obviously not...

Jaune: Rubes?

Ruby: *looks at Jaune*

Ruby: You were the only thing she talked about. I'll admit, it was kind of creepy...

Jaune: *wipes his eyes*

Ruby: You were the most important thing in the world to her...

Jaune: And I ignored her...

Ruby: Do you know what she said about that?

Jaune: *shakes his head*

Ruby: She said that she loves the Jaune that wasn't looking at her.

Jaune (confused): Huh?..

Ruby: She was a warrior. Probably the best one at Beacon. But she really didn't know what to do with her life... until she met you...

Jaune: And what was so great about me?

Ruby: If it was me... but... that's not... She loved following you. She loved spending time with you... she loved everything you did together... even the food fight... which was pretty epic... and I have to say I was pretty awesome...

Jaune (warmly): You were... but Pyrrha was always smiling.

Ruby: *emphatically raises her hand*

Ruby: Not - always!

Ruby: *points at Jaune*

Jaune: huh?

Ruby (gestures with one hand): When she was with you.

Ruby (gestures with the other hand): When she was thinking about you. You were like the only thing she thought about.

Jaune: *gives her a questioning look in the dim light*

Ruby: She never really said why. When we asked her, all we got was how much she loved you, and a lot of babbling...

Jaune: When did Pyrrha babble?

Ruby: When she was talking about you. Only when she was talking about you. Just being around you was all the reward she needed.

Jaune: But I still...

Ruby: You could have... maybe... paid more attention to her... but... you were always drawing her to someplace... someplace she would not go to on her own. She loved you... she loved being around you... and I do...

Jaune: *looks at her questioningly, but could not really see her expression in the dim light*

Ruby: You made her happy... that's... what's...

Jaune: That's what's important?..

Jaune: *breathes deep and nods his head*

Jaune: Thank you.

Ruby: Glad I could help.

Jaune: No, thank you for being you. I gave her direction, and you give me mine.

Ruby: What?

Jaune: Do you know why I came to Beacon?

Ruby: Because you wanted to be an epic hero, which I have to say, yeah, you did.

Jaune: *quietly nods his head in the dim light*

Jaune: And how was I going to do that?

Ruby: I know you would have thought of something.

Jaune: Unlike you, who managed to get on the train that no one else even knew existed...

Ruby: Yeah, I'm bad at getting into trouble...

Jaune: And I want to help you get out of it.

Ruby: You what?

Jaune: *looks around, lifting his arms around*

Jaune: What am I doing?

Ruby: Crying over Pyrrha?..

Jaune: *wipes his eyes*

Jaune: I'm done crying... and meant why am I here, in the woods, with you?

Ruby: To... help me on my epic quest?..

Jaune: Your quest... that I'm helping with... I still remember the first time we met...

Ruby: I exploded... Weiss was angry... you were the first person who was nice to me... other than Yang... but sisters don't count, do they?

Jaune: *flashes back to being picked on by his sisters*

Jaune: No, they don't... but... you've been supporting me since that day...

Ruby: . . .

Ruby: You've been the one... you're the first one who talked to me... I was so awkward... and... and...

Jaune: Implying I wasn't?..

Ruby: You were like wicked cool.

Jaune: Screaming as I fell into the Emerald Forest... without a landing strategy?..

Ruby: Okay... but you were still the first one to speak to me...

Jaune: Ruby... is there... something... you want to say?..

Ruby: *nervously looks down*

Jaune: Ruby, I mean it. You were always there for me. Always there to support me.

Ruby: *nervously looks at him*

Jaune: I couldn't have done it without you... I wouldn't have wanted to do it without you...

Ruby: *nervously looks at him*

Jaune: To be frank, Ruby, I... love you...

Ruby: . . .

Jaune: . . .

Ruby: . . .

Jaune: Say... something...

Ruby: Yes!

Jaune: I... uh...

Ruby: I thought you would never notice me. I know Weiss is all... Weiss... but I loved you first... and... and...

Jaune: *stands up and grabs Ruby by the shoulders*

Jaune: *leans down to kiss her*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/610939657267625984/lancaster-ignorance) tumblog.


End file.
